1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates to obtaining a quick determination of the approximate amount of moisture required to gain maximum relative compaction results from compactive effort that is being or is to be applied to earthy and/or granular material. It relates most specifically to earthwork embankments and fills and backfills where a stipulated relative compaction result is a requirement of the work. This invention also relates to the determination of this moisture requirement at the work site.